1. Technical Field
This disclosure concerns a system and method to distribute communications and track access, testing and training of a recipient based on the location, skill and line of business within the responsibility of the recipient. In particular, this disclosure concerns a system and method to automatically monitor receipt and comprehension of information, training progress regarding distributed information and compliance with progress goals.
2. Background Information
Organizations require large call center facilities with thousands of agents located globally to maintain daily operations. Call center managers face a significant challenge and consume a great deal of time manually distributing information to agents and monitoring whether agents actually read the information and more importantly comprehend the information. Unfortunately, the manual practice of monitoring whether an agent comprehends information and performs requisite training activities cannot be completed in a timely fashion. In addition, the global distribution of information and the countless number of systems and vendors supported by call centers make the task of monitoring information distribution and actual comprehension by agents of the information make the use of a manual process impractical.
A need has long existed for a system and method that address the problems noted above and other previously experienced.